


A Party

by elizabeth_darcy



Series: Pride and Prejudice [1]
Category: Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice (2005), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth_darcy/pseuds/elizabeth_darcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzy goes to a house party in the nicer side of the city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Party

"Oh," I looked behind the stranger and into his home where only a couple of other people sat on a couch, "I was headed to a party; I guess I'm at the wrong house."

The tall, dark man eyed me up and down as if I were a piece of trash and me simply speaking to him was draining his obviously massive bank account. "I'm pretty sure any party that you're invited to won't be one in this zip code..."

My mouth fell open and my eyes flashed with anger. I quickly mended, "You know what, I think you're right. Your ego is so big that it probably  _takes up_  the entire zip code. And I would  _never_  want to be at a party where you were there, so I'll just be leaving. Thanks for all your help."

  
I turned on my heel and promptly walked back down the path to my car. I stopped outside of it and dialed Charlotte's number.

"You gave me the wrong address; I arrived and there were only a few people inside."

"Oh, Lizzy! I know for a fact I gave you the correct address, you are probably just early."

"Char, it's 9. You said it starts at 9."

"But no one gets there on time! It's a fashionably late thing, I don't know."

"How far away are you?" I sighed.

"I haven't left yet."

"Well, I have no idea what to do, because the guy who answered the door was an utter dick to me and I can't possibly walk back up to that door if I have any shred of dignity. I mean, I told him I never wanted to be at a party with him there."

"Lizzy!"

"I'm sorry! He told me to get lost because there was no way I was invited to a party in this  _fancy_  zip code."

"You're gonna have to go in at some point. Would you rather sit in your car for half an hour and wait? I think that shreds even more dignity."

"I refuse to sit in that house alone with that jerk," I complained, turning around to see that the man had never closed the door and was still staring at me as he leaned against the threshold. "Sorry, I have to go..."

"Wait, wha-" I ended the call before she could finish.

"What?" I shouted up to him, crossing my arms over my chest.

He raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"You're staring at me."

"Yeah, and you're staring back. I believe that's a common thing to do when two people are talking."

I started climbing the stars up the pathway and back to the door, "Ha, ha, Smartass. I meant that you were looking at me before we started talking."

"After what you just said to me a few minutes ago, you are calling _me_ the smartass? That's a stretch."

I took a deep breath to calm the rising bubbles of anger and annoyance in my chest, "Well. It turns out I'm at the right place. I think it's funny how I was invited by you, yet you didn't even recognize me," I smirked as I got a better look at his face.

"This isn't actually my house."

My eyebrows scrunched together, "Then why did _you_ open the door?"

"Charlie was too stressed about the party to function. But, by that logic, you should have known that I wasn't the owner of the house," he responded, crossing his arms.

"Fine," I agreed through gritted teeth.

"Oh?" He laughed, "And how did that feel? Giving in, I mean."

I blinked. "So, are you going to let me in to the house, or am I just going to wait out here?"

"I definitely wouldn't be opposed to you staying out here."

"You're really funny. Has anyone ever told you that? You should consider going into comedy," I continued, sarcastically, as I stepped past him and into the house.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Leave a comment/kudos if you did or drop by my tumblr: were-what-killed-the-dinosaurs.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
